


Just some fooling around with giantess!Amethyst

by Luminescent_Fang



Category: SU - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom, g/t - Fandom, giant/tiny - Fandom
Genre: F/F, kinda wanted to do more butttttt, wow this was short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminescent_Fang/pseuds/Luminescent_Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some gay moments (tm) between our two favorite space space rocks<br/>(Sorry if it's a little sloppy or directionless, first fanfic here lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Amethyst!" Pearl called up to the giantess. Amethyst glanced downwards at the small pale gem lying underneath her hand. "Yes?" she purred lazily. "Please remove your hand!" She squirmed underneath the weight of her giant palm, scowling. Amethyst let out a hearty chuckle. "Mmmhhmm... nah," she smirked. "wh-argh!" Pearl cried, rolling onto her back to try to pry the weight off of her chest. Amethyst lifted her hand, giggling. "Sorry, you just looked so cute!" Pearl's cheeks immediately flushed a light shade of blue, her eyes widening. "Wh-what?" Amethyst responded by carefully rubbing her finger into pearl's soft peach hair. The small gem pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "I love you, P" Amethyst muttered softly. Pearl's ears seemed to perk up. "What was that?" She asked, while gingerly lifting the giantess' finger off of her head. "Uhh, nothing! I was going to go eat some food!" Amethyst sputtered, her cheeks darkening. She quickly picked herself up off of the couch and hid her face in the fridge. Pearl rested her head in one hand grinning cockily. "Mmm, hmm.." ~


	2. Human!Pearl and Giantess!Amethyst

Amethyst slowly walked down the alleyway, her large feet emitting soft tapping sounds as she carefully tiptoed behind a large brick building. She sighed, leaning against the wall, looking at the small cheeseburger resting in the palm of her hand. A whole day of scavenging and avoiding humans for this? Shrugging, she tossed the morsel into her mouth and swallowed, trying to ignore the rubbery texture and dry taste. She drove her hands through her hair and gazed into the polluted city sky. Flopping onto the cold concrete, using her fluffy whitened hair as a pillow, she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. 

 

Pearl had just begun walking home from dance lessons, humming herself an upbeat tune while bouncing on the heels of her feet. Keeping a hold of her bag with one hand, she brushed several strands of her soft peach hair away from her eyes. Stopping momentarily to pull her hair into a ponytail, she heard a loud thump echo from inside of a darkened alley. She paused, taking small, cautious steps forward. 

"H-Hello?" Pearl called out. "Is... is anyone there?" Suddenly, she felt two rough hands push her into the brick wall. Looking down, she spotted the silver of a knife glinting in the darkness. Pearl began to whimper but was quickly cut off when the blade was driven towards her throat. Her assaulter stepped forward, allowing her to clearly see them. It was a woman sporting long, white hair and a browned jacket. Her golden tinted eyes gleamed and her mouth was pulled back in a snarl. 

"Wh-what do you w-want!?" She yelled, hoping to attract any attention with her voice. 

"Shut your mouth!" The woman hissed, pressing the blade deeper into the skin of her neck, eyes wild. "If I were you, I'd-" 

"WHAM!" 

Pearl whipped her head to the direction of the noise, crying out at the sight of a gigantic figure looming above the both of them. The woman, once so stoic, began quivering and dashed out of the alleyway, dropping her knife and screaming. She fell over, quickly scrambling backward. The creature slowly reached out an enormous hand and uttered a single sentence.

"Hey! What's up?"

 

Amethyst rolled over, running her hands through her hair, her fingers catching in several tangles and knots. The giantess groaned, wiping the corners of her mouth to try to escape the disgusting morning taste that lingered on her tongue. She propped herself up against the brick wall, staring into the sky. Still dark, she could probably have a few hours to scavenge for food. She propped herself up, arching her back to rid herself of stiffness, but froze when she heard shouts echoing from the alley behind her. Creeping along the corner slowly, she twisted her head and stared downwards at the sight of two women scrabbling in the alleyway. One girl was pressed against the wall, eyes wide and frantically searching for a way out. Her pale hair was pinned back into a ponytail. The second woman held a blade to her throat, shouting incoherently. She had long, pale hair, and a strong build, similar to Amethyst. As she looked on, the larger woman grasping the knife pressed it deeper into her neck. Amethyst gasped. She was going to kill her! She had to do something. Without thinking, she ran into the alley and slammed her fist into the brick wall, startling both women. The white-haired girl whipped her head towards the source of the noise. When she spotted Amethyst looming over them, she screamed and ran out of the alley, dropping her knife with a piercing clang. The girl with blonde hair stumbled and fell onto her back, shrieking. Oh shit, she didn't mean to scare her. The giant woman leaned forward, extending an arm. "Hey! What's up?" The woman looked upwards at the enormous hand reaching towards her. Her eyes wide, she gazed blankly upwards at the giantess' grinning face. "Wh-who... what are you?" She stammered, trembling. Amethyst snickered softly. "I'm Amethyst. And you?" She asked. The small woman hesitantly wrapped a hand around her middle finger and hoisted herself up. Looking down, she realized she was only about 3 or 4 inches tall to her. "Pearl... I'm Pearl." Pearl said softly. "A-and you! You're a giant!" She cried, as if only noticing this now. "Hmm... how do you know I'm not normal sized and everything else isn't just tiny?" Amethyst smirked at her own joke. Staring blankly, Pearl's face slowly erupted into a grin. She began giggling uncontrollably, doubling over. She blushed. It wasn't really that funny, but she sure was cute when she smiled.


End file.
